


Touch | A Kylo Ren Story

by RadioClarity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioClarity/pseuds/RadioClarity
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I would really love to hear any comments or critiques to better guide my writing going forward! Hope you all like it as much as I am enjoying writing it!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634384) by George Lucas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and I would really love to hear any comments or critiques to better guide my writing going forward! Hope you all like it as much as I am enjoying writing it!

I first saw him, kicking and screaming, as Dr. Janek tried to hold him down long enough to close his gaping wound. The smell of blood and burnt skin filled the air, and I knew that he had suffered yet another lightsaber wound.

I watched as a coworker was flung across the room with the Force, colliding with a tray of medical equipment. Marcil and I rushed over to him and, after he assured us that he was fine, just shaken, we stood up and watched as Dr. Janek continued trying to tame the unruly beast on the gurney.

Kylo Ren was not a man who enjoyed being touched, according to my friend and fellow nurse, Marcil. Yet, despite his dislike of physical contact, Ren was in the hospital wing far more often than any other First Order member. 

Saber wounds, intensive bruising, internal bleeding, you name it. 

Whenever he would come in, I was often quick to busy myself with the other patients, mainly stormtroopers, applying bandages and doing stitches from their latest mission.

Today though, I must have gotten up out of the wrong side of the bed because between the tantrums and throwing my coworker's around like oversized rag dolls, I had had enough of the dark lord's attitude.

I marched over to Kylo Ren's bedside and looked him straight in his mask.

"Can you just calm down so that Dr. Janek can close your wound?!"

He immediately stilled and I knew that he was glaring at me through the silver-plated shield. I continued anyway.

"The sooner you stop acting like a child, the sooner you can leave, and the sooner we can get back to helping people that actually want our assistance."

He remained still, to my surprise, before slowly reached his hand up. I was momentarily hopeful that, despite my backtalk, I had won his cooperation. But then I felt a tightness growing around my throat and my felt my feet slowly lifting off the ground. My eyes began to bulge as words attempted to escape my mouth. Kylo Ren was using the Force on me. 

He was going to kill me.

Finally, as my vision began to blur, he spoke. I had never heard Kylo speak so calmly. Normally his hospital visits were filled with slews of shouts, curses, and threats as Dr. Janek frantically patched his wounds. His voice was so calm that you could sense the danger. The voice that came through the modulator was deep and staticky. It sent a chill down my already quivering spine.

"Do you dare to speak to all of the superior officers like that?"

I vigorously shook my head, but he did not lessen his grip. My brain was screaming apologies and begging for oxygen. I ripped my doctor's mask from my face, falsely thinking that it would make it easier to breathe. I strangely felt the grip lessen momentarily, though I was still suspended in the air with my consciousness quickly fading.

Suddenly, my head came into contact with the ceramic tile flooring as I landed on the ground. I quickly looked up through red and teary eyes and saw that Dr. Janek had given Kylo a sedative, rendering him unconscious and freeing me from his deadly Force grip. Marcil ran to my side. I briefly heard her shout, "Aleesia! Are you alright?" just before my vision faded to black.


	2. II

When I came to, I glanced around and found myself laying on one of the hospital's gurneys, in a private room, with a heart rate monitor tracking my steady heartbeat. As I glanced at my vitals on the screen and noted that everything seemed to be normal when I heard the door open. I turned and saw that Dr. Janek was entering the room. He gave me a small smile as he approached.

I was quick to apologize for my rudeness to the commander, though my voice was still raspy from the constriction. He handed me a cup of water which felt like heaven to my poor throat.

"Thanks to your slight indiscretion, Aleesia, we were able to knock him out and close his wound."

Dr. Janek shook his head calmly with a slight chuckle.

"Even more surprising, when he came to, he was the perfect patient. He let me check his stitches without even a threat of violence. I don't know why you got through to him, but you did."

My surprise was clearly evident on my face because he laughed again. Nothing more was said as he checked over my vitals and deemed me healthy enough to return to my dorm for the night. I signed the necessary paperwork and slowly made my way out of the hospital wing. I decided that I need to find Marcil, and as luck would have it, it was dinner time.

I made my way to the mess hall, where I saw groups of technicians, stormtroopers, and medical staff. Marcil spotted me and ran to pull me into a tight embrace before hurrying me to a table and offering to get me a plate of food. I graciously accepted and when she came back, she filled me in on what happened after I lost consciousness.

"After you were carried out of the room, Dr. Janek worked double-time to stop the bleeding on Kylo's abdominal wound. Not long after he finished, Kylo woke up. I guess being strong in the Force makes sedatives work less effectively or something. Dr. Janek told me that he didn't even know if the sedative would work in the first place, but figured it was the only chance he had to save your life."

My heart stopped momentarily as I thought back to the feeling of my brain losing oxygen, realizing how close I truly was to death before the kind doctor intervened.

Marcil continued, "I tried to keep my distance when he woke up, but I was called over to assist the neighboring patient. I have never seen him so calm. It was weird to see him act like a normal patient."

I replied, "Marcil, you know he is a human, right? He's not just some hulking monster that we have to patch up every now and then."

"I know, I know. But you know what I mean! It was weird! He was discharged about an hour later and was told to rest for two weeks so that he wouldn't bust open his stitches."

"I give it five days before he's back in the hospital wing," she added smugly.

"Really? I give it three!" I replied with a slight smile.

We had a laugh over our wagers as we walked to put our trays on the conveyor belt at the head of the mess hall. We began the walk back to the dorms making small talk over the next day's work.

As we parted ways, I unlocked my door, entered, and felt it slide shut tightly behind me. My back slid against the door until I was seated on the floor with knees to my chest, my heart beating rapidly as my mind flicked over images of the day.

As I sat against the door of my stark white room, I decided that, while it was easy to joke about seeing him again so soon in the hospital, if and when (when being the more likely scenario) that Commander Kylo Ren found himself back in the hospital wing, I would take every precaution to avoid him like the plague.


	3. III

I woke up the following morning and pushed the small light switch next to my bed. The white lights lit up my small dorm room. I made my way to my small en-suite bathroom where I showered and dressed in my usual black scrubs. 

I gazed into the mirror where I noticed faint finger-like bruises dancing across my throat. I gulped, which sent a wave of pain through my tender neck.

I brushed out my shoulder-length brown hair and applied a light layer of makeup before turning away from the mirror. I didn't worry about covering the bruises and instead hoped that they would fade quickly. The sooner they did, the sooner the incident could be forgotten.

As I reentered my bedroom, I grabbed my ID badge from my bedside table before walking to the door and pushing the button to make it slide open. I quickly made my way to the hospital wing, which was unsurprisingly on the complete other side of the base. I took in the halls, which were a sleek black, just as they had been on the Starkiller Base.

I thought back to the implosion of the planet I had called home for years. I recalled my gratefulness that I had been at a field hospital assisting Dr. Jarek, caring for injured stormtroopers, when the base fell to the rebels. I recalled my friends in Starkiller that were killed. I was so lost in my memories that I didn't even realize that I had reached the hospital wing. I mindlessly clocked in and began my shift.

My day proceeded as usual at first. Checking vitals, administering pain meds, replacing bandages. Around 2:00 p.m. a group of roughly 20 trainees came in from the stormtrooper program in need of some burn treatment. It took some time for us to get organized and treat the trainees, but around 5:00 p.m. they had all been cared for and sent on their way.

It seemed every day that the trainees were getting younger and younger. When I was first enlisted, everyone was over 18...but slowly children as young as 14 or 15 have been coming through the doors needing medical treatment. It made me wonder why the First Order was in need of such young soldiers. Wouldn't they be practically incapable in a battle? Or are they just fodder for the enemy?

I continued to ponder as I was preparing to clock out for the day. Suddenly, the door of the hospital wing burst open and a wave of black cascaded into the room. I felt myself shrink back toward the wall as the man shouted, "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR I SAW YESTERDAY!" in his most authoritative and terrifying voice.

Dr. Janek quickly brought himself over to Commander Ren, who made no slow move in grabbing him by his shirt collar. My hand reflexively went to my throat as I remembered the treatment I had received in those hands yesterday. I flinched as I imagined what he could do to my colleague. 

His voice dropped to a low, painfully slow rumble as he spoke to the doctor.

"My stitches have broken open. You have failed to adequately treat my wounds. It is your duty to treat your commander and yet you have failed time and time again."

Kylo threw the doctor to the ground and I saw him reaching for his lightsaber, which was hooked to his belt, just beneath his cape. My heart began to race as I saw Dr. Janek's life flashing before his eyes. My mouth cracked open to stop him but no words would come. I saw the fiery glow of the cross-shaped saber come to life and lift above Kylo's head.

Despite my mind screaming at me to stay still, to keep myself alive and away from the man with the blazing sword, my heart made my feet fly toward Dr. Janek. I threw myself in front of my friend and colleague. I stood chest to chest with Kylo Ren, though it was clear that it was more like head to chest, as he was a head and shoulders taller than me. I looked up, glancing at the bottom of his mask. I gathered all of my courage to speak to him, knowing it very well might be my death, again.

"Sir, Dr. Janek has done nothing wrong. You were discharged and told to rest for two weeks so as not to tear your stitches. If you were unable to follow medical advice, that is on you alone. I won't stand here while you threaten to murder my colleagues...sir."

I kept my stare on his mask and realized it may very well be the last thing I ever saw. I waited for a response. I waited for the downswing of the crimson lightsaber to cut through my skull. But neither came.

The fiery blade disappeared and the hilt was lowered back into its holster. I could have sworn I heard a sigh come through the modulator before the man in black turned sharply away from me. 

As he walked away, he said, "Next time you interfere, I will see to it that it will be the last, nurse."


	4. IV

My mind was screaming at me "Let him leave! Let him leave!"

But I couldn't.

"Commander Ren, forgive my overstepping...again. But you said that your stitches broke open. You should let us sew that up before you go, or you could risk serious infection."

He froze. His back still turned to me. I expected him to at best, keep walking, or at worst, kill me where I stood. He turned to face me, hood up and silver mask glinting under the hospital room lights. 

He slowly walked over to an open hospital bed where he calmly sat down and lifted up his shirt, his gaze never leaving me.

On my left I saw Dr. Janek quickly stand and attempt to make his way over to Kylo but instantly, his feet were glued to the floor.

"Only she is allowed to stitch my wound," his voice rumbled as he nodded his head in my direction.

My face instantly paled and I could almost sense an evil smirk in his voice as he continued.

"If she's so brave, she can handle it. Right, nurse?"

I felt frozen to the floor just like Dr. Janek, but after a moment my feet became unstuck as I moved myself to his bedside. I quickly gathered the necessary equipment and quietly asked him to lie back on the gurney.

He surprisingly followed my direction. Despite the mask I could tell that his gaze never left my face. I applied an antiseptic and wiped away as much of the blood as I could before slowly stitching together his abdomen. I noted the burnt skin along the edge of the wound, quietly patting myself on the back for being right about it being a lightsaber wound. I wondered where he got it. 

I couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. A six pack clearly visible under my hands as I moved the needle across his skin. As my mind wandered to how attractive his body was I thought I heard a chuckle from inside the mask...suddenly realizing that he had read my thoughts.

My cheeks flushed pink and I rushed to make my mind blank as I went back to work securing the wound. After I finished stitching him up, I had him sit up so that I could wrap his abdomen with gauze. I stepped back and gazed at the floor, hoping that my work was sufficient enough. 

Kylo Ren stood without a word. He lowered his shirt before finally taking his eyes off of me. He said nothing else before departing from the hospital, black cape billowing behind him. I felt my legs go weak as he left. Gratefulness that I would live flooded through me, yet I could feel it mixing with terror. My work had seemed to satisfy him. What could that could mean for my future?

I looked over my shoulder at Marcil after he left.

"I guess we both lost the bet."


	5. V

As I laid in my bed that night, I kept hearing that modulated chuckle ringing in my ear. I smiled to myself, knowing that I had made one of the coldest, angriest people in the universe laugh. Another part of me wondered when I would see him again and if I could make him laugh a second or even third time. I laid there for hours, fantasizing about his laugh.

I sat up in my full sized bed and wrapped my gray sheets around my shoulders. I pulled a journal from between the frame and mattress and moved to the small chair in the corner. If I couldn't sleep, maybe I could write. 

I penned what happened with Kylo the past two days. I poured my heart out over the secret pages before going to tuck the journal back under the mattress.

As I did, a page fell out. I picked it up and glanced at my black scrawl on the pages:

Starkiller Base has fallen. We received the transmission early this morning. Dr. Janek and I immediately boarded our craft and made for the rendezvous point. Upon arrival, I found Marcil and we shed happy tears that each other were safe as we held each other.

Shortly after arriving, Dr. Janek and the rest of the medical team assembled to arrange a plan of action for caring for the wounded. Dr. Janek, Marcil, myself, and two other nurses were to deal with the heavy traumas, while the rest were divided into groups to deal with the mild and non-lethal injuries.

We set to work on a stormtrooper who had taken a metal rod to the abdomen during his escape from the base. He had extensive internal injuries. Despite the lack of importance placed on stormtrooper lives, we worked our asses off to try and save CN-1857. Unfortunately, his wounds were too severe and he was pronounced dead on the table. Another loss for the First Order.

As we began readying for another patient, an aircraft landed nearby. Crews disembarked and we noted that they were carrying a very large human clad in black our way. We quickly discovered that it was none other than Kylo Ren. Most surprisingly, he wasn't wearing a mask. 

He was so much younger than I had anticipated, no older than 25. The tall, stalking, angry man in black did not resemble the barely adult in front of me. In his unconscious state he looked even younger. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but I noted the chiseled jaw line and strong eyebrows. Despite his wounds, you could still tell how attractive he was. 

He was heavily bruised and a large, gruesome gash was cut across his face, down to his shoulder. He had several other injuries, including a saber wound to the shoulder and a leg wound. We worked quickly to repair the damage, with myself mainly assisting Dr. Janek with his facial wound. Before long, General Hux approached to check on our progress.

We assured Hux that his commander would be well, but that he would need significant time to heal. Hux left in a huff, either unsatisfied at Kylo's healing time or unsatisfied that he had lived through the fall of Starkiller Base at all. We finished our operation, after which several troopers came to transport him to another location. Outlines were given for his care, but it didn't seem that they were listening as they rushed him away. I felt a pull on my heart as he was carried away as part of me hoped that he would heal quickly and well.

I pushed the paper back into the journal and under the mattress before climbing into bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling wondering how the wound on Kylo's face healed...though I doubted that I'd ever get the chance to see his face again.


	6. VI

I woke up and readied myself for the day before I remembered that I was supposed to meet Marcil in the mess hall before our shift. I threw my hair into a low ponytail before booking it out the door and down the winding halls of the base. As I turned a corner I passed a group of stormtroopers who gave me a small wave. I smiled and nodded at them as I continued my rush to meet Marcil.

I rounded another corner and smacked straight into a wall. My hands reflexively went in front of me, and I immediately realized that the wall was, in fact, made of fabric. And that the fabric wall was a person. I quickly stepped back and uttered an apology. I looked up to see who I ran into and took a second, larger step back when I realized that Kylo Ren was the wall that I ran into.

My head snapped back toward the ground as I verbalized another apology while my mind rang out prayers that he wouldn't recognize me. A sigh rumbled through the towering man's mask before he spoke.

"Must you make it a habit to be in my way?"

I glanced up at him inquisitively. He didn't seem like he wanted to murder me on the spot.

"No, I don't have any intention of murdering you today. I've filled my quota of attempts for the week."

A laugh forced its way through my lips. As much as I hated the mind reading, I couldn't helped but laugh knowing that Kylo Ren had jokes.

"Well I'm grateful to be off your hitlist, sir," I replied carefully as a small smile danced across my face.

I continued, "Are your bandages holding well still? I hope that the stitches haven't been disturbed. The more scar tissue that builds up in the area, the harder it can be to fix down the road."

"They are sufficient, nurse. Despite your tongue, you appear to at least be qualified at your job," the modulated voice spoke as the black and silver mask titled down to look at me.

"My name is Aleesia, actually. No last name, or at least, not one that I can remember. But you can continue calling me nurse if it suits you."

"Well, Aleesia, I will be in need of having my bandages replaced this evening. I shall expect you at my quarters at 1700 hours," he said with no detectable hint of joking in his voice.

I stammered. His quarters? I couldn't possibly go to Kylo Ren's room. Why can't he just come to the hospital wing like a normal person?

"1700 sharp. Don't be late."

Kylo Ren stepped to the side of me and pushed down the hallway in the direction that I had come from.

I stood, flabbergasted, that Commander Kylo Ren had asked me to his room.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
